Lo Que Alguna Vez Le Perteneció
by Andy Hunter
Summary: No era la primera vez que eliminaría un demonio y tampoco la última, pero cuando colocó su mano sobre la puerta, un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo. Un pueblo consumido en la preocupación y una solitaria iglesia escondida en el bosque. Un demonio habitando la casa de Dios y un sacerdote con un propósito. Mentiras piadosas y verdades dolorosas. Acuerdos y recuerdos.
1. Encuentro

¿Cuántos años llevaba aquella desolada capilla? La gente del pueblo no lo sabía. Unos decían que fue construida hace cientos de años, otros alegaban que miles e incluso habían unos pocos que sostenían firmemente que se había instaurado en el principio de los tiempo. La gente siempre discutía sobre su origen y nunca llegaban a una respuesta. En lo único que estaban de acuerdo era que esa pequeña iglesia, reluciente a la luz del sol, ubicada en medio del bosque era el origen de todo infortunio.

Cuando la gente despistada o nuevos viajeros pasaban cerca y de noche, escuchaban ruidos y sentían una presencia que los vigilaba. Varios afirmaron ver una sombra y dos escucharon un lamento seguido del ruido de muebles cayendo al suelo y cristales rompiéndose. La gente tenía que soportarlo, no querían hacer enojar a lo que moraba en la capilla. Pero cuando los niños comenzaron a desaparecer uno por uno, la gente se asustó. Culpando al demonio del santuario y varios padres enojados de haber perdido a sus hijos quisieron quemar el lugar, pero el fuego no afectó la capilla. Un valiente intentó adentrarse en la oscuridad de la noche para eliminarlo… nunca regresó. O eso era lo que había investigado el sacerdote de cabello rubio, piel clara y ojos dorados con lentes de montura negra.

Tsukishima Kei se había instruido en el Vaticano a muy temprana edad. A los seis años comprendió la biblia al derecho y al revés. Con quince años hizo su primer exorcismo y medio año después obtuvo el título de sacerdote exorcista de primer nivel. Era considerado un prodigio: Obtuvo el título a temprana edad, hacía exorcismos muy difíciles sin complicación y era uno de los pocos en utilizar círculos de protección, invocación, restricción, entre otros. Pertenecía a un grupo muy reducido de personas que se encargaban de situaciones espirituales que se salían de control. La gente lo alababa por sus logros, pero él sabía sus verdaderas intenciones. De sus bocas no salía más que veneno y repudias. Patético.

Cuando le asignaron la misión de ese pequeño pueblo, se dirigió a su destino entre la oscuridad de la noche y en todo el camino se dedicó a leer el caso una y otra vez. Llego a su destino la tarde del día siguiente. Allí habló con la gente del pueblo, prestando atención a cada palabra que decían, preguntando por cada detalle. Esa noche volvió a analizarlo todo, debía ser muy cuidadoso, pues una falla podía ser fatal, y él no se permitiría eso.

En la mañana bendijo cada casa y a cada niño del poblado. Al atardecer el sacerdote se adentró en el bosque, a los diez minutos había llegado a su destino. Todo estaba como lo había descrito la gente: una cruz de plata posando sobre la iglesia, el arroyo que pasaba al lado, las enredaderas que se extendían por todo el suelo pero que se detenían a los pies de la iglesia como si le tuvieran respeto… o miedo.

Dentro pudo confirmar dos cosas: la primera, viendo su estructura se dio cuenta que en un principio ese lugar no fue una iglesia. El lugar era amplio y alto, pero la forma de las ventanas y la presencia de una chimenea no eran algo común en una capilla de esa antigüedad, claramente se había modificado en alguna parte de la historia. Y lo segundo fue descubrir que a pesar de que nadie entraba por miedo al demonio y que algunos escucharon cosas romperse, el lugar se encontraba perfectamente en orden: el suelo estaba limpio, las ventanas relucientes y con la claridad de la luna no percibía rastros de polvo.

Aprovechando la luz del crepúsculo inspeccionó cada parte, hojeó cada libro, revisó cada frasco en una mesa y finalmente le prestó atención a aquella marca grabada en el suelo: Un círculo con varias inscripciones en un idioma que no era latín ni griego, un idioma y símbolos desconocidos. Reconoció que era una marca de invocación pero no se parecía a ninguna que había estudiado o visto. Después de colocar una vela en cada punto cardinal tomó un pedazo de tiza que tenía guardado y escribió pequeñas letras en latín alrededor. La luna alumbraba el lugar y la hora en que el demonio apareciera se aproximaba. Cuando aquellas marcas comenzaron a iluminarse él se encontraba a una distancia prudente.

Del suelo ascendió lentamente un ser con supuesta apariencia "humana", vestía un traje negro y una túnica roja con capucha que le cubría gran parte del rostro. Su piel poco visible estaba bronceada y su estatura era menor al rubio por escasos centímetros. Contempló a su alrededor y se fijó en el de ojos color dorados. Sus labios mostraron una pequeña sonrisa e intentó dar un paso.

— No te muevas — Ordenó y el demonio se detuvo — Dime tu nombre — Habló con autoridad.

—Todos me conocen como el demonio Nekoma.

— Tu verdadero nombre.

— ¿Por qué debería darte mi nombre si no se el tuyo? — Preguntó el demonio con tranquilidad.

— No pienso decírselo a alguien que voy a eliminar — Respondió.

— Entonces no tiene sentido que sepas el mío — Tsukki chasqueó la lengua — Pero si tanto insistes — Hizo una exagerada reverencia — Puedes llamarme Kuroo — Se descubrió la cabeza, mostrando unos ojos rojos como la sangre y un cabello negro de donde salían dos pequeñas cornamentas — Supongo que no me dirás el tuyo aunque te haya dicho el mío ¿Verdad? — Al no obtener respuesta prosiguió — Entonces, ¿Qué piensas hace?

— Eliminarte.

— Vaya que eres directo. Eso Me gusta.

— Silencio — Ordenó — Dejarás este mundo y la gente descansará en paz.

— ¿Dejar este mundo? — Comenzó a reír — No tengo intención de irme. Mi único propósito en este lugar es ver lo divertido que son los humanos.

— La humanidad es creación de Dios. No es algo para divertirse.

— Claro que lo es — Habló con burla — Quieren honestidad pero mienten. Luchan por la igualdad cuando ellos mismos discriminan. Dicen ser orgullosos de su total libertad mientras viven en una sociedad de clases, rodeados de restricciones y prohibiciones. Desean el progreso, pero siguen cometiendo los mismos errores una y otra vez. Buscan el conocimiento y al encontrarse con algo inexplicable, se las dejan a seres que superan su entendimiento. Se aferran a la existencia de algo más allá de la muerte por temor a la nada — Se cruzó de brazos — Verlos me divierte mucho y no he encontrado algo más divertido que eso, cuando lo encuentre entonces no volveré — Sonrió.

— Estás muy confiado, Kuroo-san — Habló con burla.

— No hay razón para no estarlo, Anteojos-kun — Le siguió el juego e intentó caminar.

— Me estás subestimando — Sonrió y el demonio se detuvo — Por si no te has dado cuenta, he puesto una marca restrictiva afuera de tu símbolo de invocación — Así que no podrás salir de donde estás.

— ¿Eh? — El pelinegro bajo la vista al suelo y observó las inscripciones en latín alrededor del círculo — Vaya — Silbó — Sí que está bien hecho.

— ¡Silencio! ¡Es hora que recibas el castigo divino por el mal que has ocasionado!

— Yo no he hecho nada para que me juzgues en nombre de tu Dios.

Tsukki lo ignoró, tomó su biblia más por costumbre que por necesidad, comenzó a hablar y dibujaba una cruz en el aire. El demonio comenzó a respirar agitadamente, se llevó una mano al pecho y se dejó caer al suelo. La luna fue cubierta por un manto de nubes. Las velas comenzaron a perder fuerza, el símbolo del demonio se iluminó por uno segundos, Kuroo grito y finalmente, la oscuridad y el silenció reino en el interior. La eliminación había sido todo un éxito y Tsukishima suspiró. Sólo debía informarle al pueblo y su misión habría concluido. Se dio la vuelta y mientras la penumbra iba perdiendo contra el brillo de la luna que volvía a hacerse presente, escuchó una pequeña risa, el chasquido de unos dedos y las velas volvieron a arder.

— ¿Y? — Preguntó el demonio que yacía parado con los brazos cruzados y una risa en su rostro — ¿Te ha gustado mi magnífica actuación?


	2. Otra Forma De Diversión

2\. Otra forma de diversión

— ¿Por qué…

— ¿Sigo aquí? — Interrumpió — Ese hechizo fue muy simple. Apenas y sentí cosquillas.

— No te burles — Habló seriamente.

— Jaja — Rio — Te acabo de hacer un cumplido, no todos pueden hacer eso.

— No… no voy a seguir escuchando a alguien como tú.

— ¿Alguien como yo? — Preguntó.

— Un demonio salido del inframundo cuyo propósito es atormentar a los hijos de Dios. Secuestrando niños inocen…

— Te equivocas — interrumpió — Yo no lo hice.

— Claro que fuiste tú.

— No es verdad, pero sé que pasó con ellos.

— Digamos que te creo por un momento. Dónde est…

— Muertos — Su mirada se endureció — Esos niños están muertos, al igual que el hombre o eso supongo ¿Qué cómo sé que están muertos? — Se adelantó a preguntar — Porqué lo vi. Al humano que mató a todas esas pequeñas almas. Varias noches lo veía pasar con algo que nunca pude entender que era, hasta que una noche alguien lo descubrió, discutieron y lo mató. Así de simple. Nueve niños y un hombre desaparecido. ¿Dónde los enterró? Supongo que muy cerca de aquí. La gente le teme a este lugar y nunca están más de lo necesario. ¿Por qué no hice algo? Tengo mis motivos.

— Mientes.

— ¿Por qué debería? Mi estancia en este mundo es divertirme de lo que vea, no de lo que haga.

— ¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Eres tú el causante! — Habló fuerte — Una creación de dios no puede cometer actos tan crueles.

— ¿Por qué me dices palabras que ni tú mismo te las crees?

— No… no sé de qué me hablas.

— Claro que lo sabes, lo veo en tus ojos — Intentó caminar.

— Te recuerdo que no puedes salir de donde estás — Habló Tsukki con un nerviosismo que intentó disimular.

— Muy cierto — Volvió a sonreír — Pero tú también me has subestimado — Dio un paso y salió del circulo sin problema — ¿Lo ves?

Tsukki se sorprendió, nunca lo había esperado y un sentimiento de enojo invadió su cuerpo. Nunca había fallado en eliminar demonios. Cada una de sus misiones tenía éxito, pero lo que más le enojó fue la burla. Ese demonio había jugado de él desde un principio. Cuando comenzó a acercarse se alarmó. Dio pasos hacia atrás, tomó un frasco con agua bendita que tenía en su bolsillo y se la arrojó mientras decía una frase en latín. El agua le había salpicado en el rostro y comenzaba a evaporarse, pero el demonio simplemente se la limpió con la manga de su ropa y siguió caminado.

— Eres alguien que ejerce la fe sin tenerla. Te molesta que las personas usen a las divinidades para justificar sus acciones.

— Eso no…

— Claro que lo es — Siguió con indiferencia — Puedo ver que estás cansado de todo. Ves la injusticia que otros no pueden o se niegan a ver. Cometiendo los mismos errores. Alagándose entre ellos mientras se apuñalan por la espalda. Fingiendo sonrisas antes personas que odian. Deseando cosas que no tienen y despreciando las que poseen — Se encontraba a escasos centímetros — Y eso también te divierte ¿No es así? — Tomó al menor de la ropa, le dio un salvaje beso en los labios y aprovechó la sorpresa del menor para meter su lengua y explorar cada centímetro — Se separaron y Kuroo lo observó con mirada felina — Qué te parece si esta vez buscamos otra forma de diversión.

— No es que tenga otra opción ¿Verdad? — Sabía muy bien a que se refería y también estaba consciente de lo indefenso que se encontraba, así que mientras más rápido pasara, mejor. Suplicar no era una opción.

— Muy cierto —Tsukki intentó separarse pero Kuroo fue más rápido y lo derribó en un instante. A pesar de haberlo tirado al suelo y con una mano detener sus brazos, los ojos del menor siguieron sin mucho cambio — Eres demasiado listo para saber que está pasando y a pesar de eso, sigues muy tranquilo. Puedes pedir que me detenga.

— Eso no cambiaría nada.

— Tal vez si suplicas un poco me compadezca de ti.

— No voy a darte el gusto de humillarme.

— Tienes razón, eso no va contigo — Le quitó sus prendas superiores mientras su lengua recorría su cuello. Una vez su pecho desnudo, pasó sus dedos sobre su blanca piel, sintiendo su suavidad mientras Tsukki se estremecía por el contacto. Siguió recorriendo su lengua hasta llegar a la cruz que colgaba de su cuello, lo tomó entre sus dientes y lo arrancó de un solo golpe. No quería que nada le estorbara.

— Al menos se un poco considerado — Se quejó al sentir el ardor en su cuello.

— Así como el humíllate no te queda — Escupió el colgante a lo lejos, volvió a besarlo y le mordió el labio inferior, provocándole una pequeña herida — El ser amable no es lo mío — Bajo hasta su pecho, le prestó atención a los pezones y frotó su rodilla en la entrepierna. Al cabo de un rato sintió lo que estaba esperando. Bajó la mirada y sonrió triunfante — Vaya, vaya. Parece que también lo estás disfrutando — Habló con diversión mientras observaba la erección del rubio escondida entre el pantalón.

— Una reacción natural presente en el cuerpo después de ser tratado de esa forma — Intentó hablar con calma — No te hagas ilusiones.

— Claro, claro — Le quitó el resto de la ropa y masajeó la intimidad del menor, mojó sus dedos con saliva y lentamente lo introdujo en la virgen y estrecha entrada.

Tsukki cerró los ojos, su cuerpo comenzaba a ser más sensible. Podía sentir cada mordida, cada roce sobre su piel y nuevas sensaciones lo invadieron lentamente. Chasqueó la lengua con fastidio.

— Vamos Anteojos-kun — Habló el demonio al ver su rostro de molestia — Si te lo propones ambos podremos disfrutarlo.

— No… no pienso caer en tu tram… ¡Ah! — Gimió, Tsukki se sorprendió y sus mejillas se sonrojaron por su reacción, ¿Qué había sido eso?

— ¿Oya, oya, oya? — Kuroo sonrió pícaramente — Aquí está — Había tocado un punto interesante, volvió a tocarlo y Tsukki no pudo retener otro gemido — Que sorpresa — Metió el segundo dedo — Después de todo si puedes sentir placer, querido sacerdote — Habló con burla mientras seguía tocando esa parte.

— Ba… basta de juegos — Quería que se detuviera, pero una parte de él lo estaba disfrutando y eso comenzó a molestarle. No debía caer en la tentación.

— Tienes razón — Hablo Kuroo con seriedad — Basta de juegos.

Retiró sus dedos e introdujo su erecto y palpitante miembro dentro. Tsukki sintió aquella intrusión, cerró los ojos con fuerza e intentó relajarse, pero a pesar de que el demonio lo metía con lentitud, el dolor seguía siendo intenso y pequeñas lágrimas se escaparon de sus ojos. Al ver esas lágrimas el pelinegro se detuvo, suspiró resignado mientras dejaba libre sus brazos, limpió su mejilla y le deposito un suave beso en la frente. Un acto que sorprendió a Tsukki.

— Has aguantado más de lo que pensé — Habló un poco molesto — Creo que es suficiente, fue divertido pero es momento de… — Su frase fue cortada por unos labios y sintió una lengua hacer contacto con la suya. Había sido un cambio interesante por parte del Sacerdote, pero no dejó desperdiciar la oportunidad e intensifico el beso, una vez sus labios separados por la falta de aire sonrió — Supongo que tengo tu aprobación para continuar.

— Sólo termina lo que empezaste — Tsukki desvió la mirada con molestia y un poco de vergüenza — Me desagrada que dejen las cosas a medias.

— Será un placer — Kuroo siguió con cuidado y una vez dentro intentó no moverse. Debía ser paciente y esperar a que se acostumbrara, pero la paciencia no era una de sus virtudes e inmediatamente comenzó con movimiento lentos, pero poco a poco las embestidas aumentaron de velocidad.

Tsukki aferró sus piernas en el mayor y sus uñas se incrustaron en su espalda. El placer que estaba sintiendo era demasiado, después de varias embestidas, ambos se corrieron al mismo tiempo. El menor se dejó caer al suelo, estaba exhausto y quería descansar, después tendría tiempo para sentir culpa. Pero Kuroo tenía otros planes. El demonio todavía dentro de él, lo volteó y tuvo una vista perfecta de la espalda de Tsukki, la contempló unos segundos y comenzó a darles pequeñas mordidas en el cuello.

— Qué… crees que estás… haciendo — Habló entre jadeos — Ya hemos terminado.

— Tú ya has terminado — Volvió a prestarle atención a la hombría del menor — Pero recuerda que un demonio tiene mucha energía — Le susurró al oído.

Tsukishima simplemente chasqueó la lengua, cerró sus ojos y se aferró a su vestimenta tendida en el suelo mientras volvía a sentir aquellos movimientos.

El demonio se encontraba en la venta y los rayos de luna reflejaban su desnudo y torneado cuerpo. Finalmente le estaba prestando atención al colgante que le había quitado: Elaborado con plata y decorado con inscripciones en latín. Le dio la vuelta y una sonrisa se formó en sus labios — Tsukishima Kei — Dirigió su vista a la luna — Que ironía — Desvió su mirada y observó el cuerpo del menor en el suelo. Lo habían hecho tantas veces que había perdido la cuenta, estaba claro que no despertaría por ahora. Ya respiraba con normalidad, pero las marcas de dientes y los moretones en su cuerpo eran prueba de aquella noche. Odiaba admitirlo pero se había pasado, aunque él no salió limpio del todo. A pesar de ser un demonio que se regeneraba con rapidez, aún podía sentir el ardor en su espalda. Esos rasguños eran más profundos de lo que pensaba, pero habían valido la pena — Es hora — Escuchaba el despertar de las aves, percibía la brisa matutina y los rayos del sol comenzaba a alumbrar el bosque. Su llamada a retirarse. Se vistió sin prisa alguna, con su prenda roja envolvió el cuerpo del menor y lo tomó entre brazos. Aquel círculo de invocación comenzó a iluminarse y se paró sobre el — Fue divertido mientras duro — Observó su entorno mientras sus cuerpos comenzaban a desvanecerse. El suelo comenzó a crujir, los cristales se quebraron, las paredes se llenaron de manchas y una capa de suciedad invadió el lugar. Estaba claro que jamás volvería.


	3. Acuerdo

Poco a poco fue cobrando la conciencia, pero su cuerpo y su mente seguían cansados. Con lentitud abrió los ojos y lo primero que vio fue un techo desconocido. Se quedó un rato contemplándolo y pasado unos minutos se incorporó. Sus ojos se pasaron de la grande y cómoda cama a los muebles de madera fina, siguiendo por el candelabro colgante y terminando con la ventana, adornada con cortinas de seda roja y con bordados en las orillas de felinos color negro.

¿Qué había pasado? No lograba recordar. Suspiró para tranquilizarse y siguió indagando en su mente: La misión, el pueblo, los niños desaparecidos, la iglesia, el círculo mágico, el demonio y su eliminación ¿Qué más? No tenía idea. Resopló frustrado. Se colocó sus lentes que se encontraban sobre la mesa de noche. En ese momento sintió una pequeña incomodidad en la parte baja, fue ahí cuando recordó el resto. El demonio que se burló de él, cuando salió de la barrera y lo que pasó después.

— Oh… — Se apoyó sobre sus manos. Qué le había hecho, pero más que nada, que diablos había hecho él. Lo había permitido y no sólo eso, sino que rechazó la oportunidad cuando estaba por parar. Rechazó esa oportunidad y lo incitó a seguir. Respiro hondo, muy, muy hondo. No debía ser un genio para saber en dónde se encontraba o por lo menos, en la casa de quién.

Lentamente se paró y notó una pequeña esfera al lado suyo brillar, ¿Qué era? No sabía y la verdad no le importaba. Se acercó a la puerta y rezó para que estuviera abierta. El sonido al abrirse le trajo tranquilidad, la abrió con lentitud y se fijó que no hubiera nadie. Salió con cuidado y se dispuso a buscar una salida. Los pasillos eran largos, había infinidad de puertas y estaba alerta a cada pequeño ruido que escuchaba. Camino unos minutos y se detuvo. Esto era una pérdida de tiempo pero debía seguir buscando una forma de salir antes de encontrarse con…

— ¿Buscando una salida? — Escucho una voz detrás de él.

—

¿Cuántos días había estado durmiendo? Dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, cinco días durmiendo. Era de esperarse, estaba muy cansado y la verdad le sorprendió que hubiera aguantado hasta el final. En ese tiempo se encargó de curar las marcas que le había hecho, en verdad se había pasado. Bueno, él no tenía toda la culpa después de todo.

Suspiró pesadamente y se recargó en el respaldo de su silla de piel, dejó los papeles sobre el escritorio y observó su dibujo favorito sobre la pared. En estos días lo había pensado mejor, tal vez había sido mala idea llevarlo consigo, pero quien no lo hubiera hecho, más en su situación. En su mente pasó la idea de regresarlo, pero no tenía el cómo hacerlo. El círculo de su mundo había desaparecido y él no poseía el poder para devolverlo.

— ¡Ahhh! — Revolvió su cabello desesperado y se dejó caer sobre el escritorio. En qué rayos estaba pensando. ¿Dejarlo ir? Ja,ja, sí claro. Eso debía ser lo último en su mente, pero…

El brillo de una esfera del tamaño de una canica al lado suyo interrumpió sus pensamientos. Lo observó por unos segundos y sonrió — Finalmente despertaste.

— Kuroo-san — Se escuchó en la habitación — Se ha ido, el maestro ha salido del cuarto — Dijo la voz alarmada.

— Ya voy, ya voy — Se levantó — Recuerda lo que acordamos. Debes reponer energía.

— Sí — Habló la voz con molestia — Seré paciente.

Sin prisa alguna salió de su estudio, subió unas escaleras, pasó por la habitación y justo como le había dicho, ya no se encontraba allí. Siguió caminado y en menos de un minuto lo encontró. Quería acercarse pero prefirió no hacerlo, era mejor ver que hacía. A una distancia prudente y sin hacer ruido comenzó a seguirlo. Al cabo de un rato se detuvo. Al parecer estaba comenzando a desesperarse y eso le divirtió.

— ¿Buscando una salida? — Habló.

Su inquilino se detuvo. Kuroo deseaba ver su actitud, quería saber cuál iba a ser su primer movimiento. ¿Le gritaría? ¿Huiría de él? O tal vez…

— ¿Acaso no es obvio? — Volteó a verlo. La mirada que por un momento creía que mostraría miedo o nerviosismos en realidad reflejó indiferencia.

— En realidad lo eres.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Nada, nada. Sólo estaba pensando que eres justo como lo pensé — Tsukki siguió indiferente — Es bueno saber que has despertado ¿Tuviste un buen sueño?.

— No es algo que te importe.

— Tal vez debas volver, necesitas descansar un poco más.

— Llévame de regreso.

— ¿A la cama? Será un placer.

— Sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero — Habló fríamente.

— Y por qué debería, si yo fui quien te trajo en primer lugar.

— Entonces me voy.

— ¿Al menos sabes en dónde estás?

— Eso no importa, buscaré una salida — Siguió con su voz indiferente.

— Oh… ¿Y si te digo que no estás en tu mundo?

— Si me trajiste aquí, significa que hay una forma de volver.

— Estás muy tranquilo considerando la situación en la que te encuentras.

— Disculpa que no me comporte como un pequeño asustadizo.

— Está bien, me gusta tu actitud positiva — Tsukki se cruzó de brazos y Kuroo suspiró — Mira, aún si quisiera ayudarte no puedo hacerlo.

— Patético — Dijo y comenzó a caminar.

— Sin embargo hay una forma en la que puedes volver — Tsukki se detuvo y Kuroo continuo — La única forma de regresar es con magia, algo que un demonio no posee pero un hechicero sí. Pero si quieres regresar debes hacerlo por tu propia cuenta.

— No soy un…

— Esa marca de restricción que hiciste en tu mundo — Interrumpió y se acercó a él — No todos pueden hacerlo ¿Verdad? — Tsukki guardó silencio — A simple vista se ve que puedes hacer más. Eso en cierta forma es magia, por lo tanto tienes lo que se necesita.

— Por qué me dices todo esto.

— Te dije que la humanidad me divierte, pero te encuentro más interesante que todos lo humanos que he visto. Así que verte a ti, intentar regresar a tu mundo va a ser muy divertido.

Tsukki chasqueó la lengua enojado — ¡No soy tu maldito…

— ¿Juguete? — Rio — Claro que lo eres — Lo arrojó contra la pared y lo acorralo — ¿Si no porque otro motivo te habría traído? Podría matarte aquí y ahora pero soy alguien bondadoso. Así que sé un buen niño y compórtate ¿Quieres?

— Cuáles son tus verdaderos motivos — Lo retó con la mirada.

Kuroo se encogió de hombros — Te dije lo que se necesita para volver. Lo demás depende de ti — Se separó del menor — ¿Tenemos un trato?

A simple vista le estaba ocultando algo, pero tampoco es que tuviera muchas opciones — Bien — Aún si no estaba de acuerdo, el aceptar le daba más tiempo en buscar una solución al problema en el que se había metido.

— Entonces es un trato, Tsukki.

Se alertó — Cómo sabes mi nombre.

— Muy simple — De entre sus ropas sacó la cruz que antes tenía en su cuello — No creo que haya sido buena idea poner tu nombre en esto, ni mucho menos tu fecha de nacimiento.

— No fue idea mía. Eso es cosa de la iglesia.

— Pues deben ser más cuidadoso.

— No creo que importe realmente.

— " _Dando tu nombre estás dando la posibilidad de tomar tu alma. Al haber dado tu cumpleaños, estás dando el control de tu vida_ " — Habló con seriedad — O eso es lo que dijo una bruja hace mucho tiempo — Volvió a esconder la cruz entre sus ropas — Aunque no comparta su filosofía, puede que en está ocasión me beneficie.

— No te entregué mi nombre, más bien me lo robaste.

— Muy cierto. Tal vez deba darte mi nombre completo para estar a mano y si quieres también mi fecha — Sonrió.

— Patético.

— Bien — Ignoró su comentario — Establezcamos unas cuantas reglas ¿Te parece?

— Reglas que sólo te beneficiarán, o me equivoco.

Kuroo sonrió — Regla número uno, no puedes salir de este lugar.

— Porque no me sorprende.

— O al menos hasta que aprendas sobre este mundo. Después de eso podrás salir, pero con ciertas restricciones y con compañía. Afuera hay lugares muy peligrosos, incluso para alguien como yo.

— Bien — Habló sin mucho ánimo — Qué más.

— Eso es todo — Tsukki lo observó fijamente — Oye, estás en este mundo para mi propia diversión. No sería divertido si no puedes hacer nada — Tsukki chasqueó la lengua — Una vez aclarado todo — Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar — Nos vemos luego.

— A dónde vas — Preguntó.

— A diferencia de ti, tengo varios lugares a donde ir. Soy un demonio muy ocupado.

— Tienes demasiada confianza — Sonrió.

— ¿Confianza? — Detuvo su paso — Ah… ¿Te refieres a que intentaras escapar? No hay problema, puedes hacerlo si quieres. De hecho, tienes todo el permiso de explorar mi "humilde" hogar. Pero por más que lo intentes — Volteó y sus ojos brillaron — No podrás salir.

—

¿Qué había sido esa sensación que tuvo hace días? No le dio importancia en ese momento, pero cuando volvió a sentirlo, esta vez con mayor insistencia le prestó atención. No tardó mucho en descubrir de que se trataba — Oh… así que era eso — Sonrió — No creí que fueras capaz, Kuroo-chan~


	4. Un Lento Avance

Solo, sin a quien pedirle ayuda y en un lugar completamente desconocido. Esa era su situación. Escapar no era una opción, ya lo había intentado. Durante dos días se dedicó a busca una salida. Las ventanas y puertas no abrían. Aun cuando intentaba romperlas, estas no presentaban rasguño alguno. ¿Qué clase de lugar era ese? Cuando el demonio se enteró de lo que estaba haciendo se carcajeó. " _¿Acaso no te lo dije?_ " Recordó sus palabras " _Por más que lo intentaras. No podrás salir_ " Ahora entendía el porqué de su exceso de confianza. El muy bastardo lo tenía todo planeado. No tenía caso seguir perdiendo el tiempo en busca de una salida inexistente.

— Tsukki.

Decidió aprovechar el tercer día para explorar su entorno. Si iba a estar en ese lugar al menos debía conocer cada rincón. Eso le ayudaría en un futuro.

Una mansión no muy grande pero lujosa. La mayoría eran habitaciones y almacenes. El rojo predominaba en los cuartos y las decoraciones felinas se hacían notar en cada lugar. El demonio tenía un pésimo gusto y una obsesión. Lo único destacable del lugar era la inmensa biblioteca que encontró y una puerta que no logró abrir, no insistió en hacerlo.

— Oye Tsukki.

En la entrada principal no había gran cosa. Grandes escaleras que conectaban al segundo piso, una puerta que llevaba a un pasillo largo y otra puerta diferente a las demás. Esa última le había llamado la atención.

— Sacerdote.

Entró en lo que parecía ser su estudio, muy simple para su personalidad ostentosa. Aquí no predominaba el rojo ni había decoraciones felinas. Un escritorio, una chimenea y un librero. No había muchas cosas que destacar. Se detuvo en un cuadro colgado en la pared que le llamó la atención: Un dibujo hecho a carbón. Un cuervo en el suelo, mirando a un gato negro que está junto a él y es rodeado por la cola del felino. Un cuervo y un gato. Absurdo.

Para el cuarto día había inspeccionado la casa a fondo y no tardó en memorizar gran parte.

— ¡Megane-kun!

— ¡Dios. Qué diablos quieres! — Dejó el libro molesto.

— Oh… ¿Juntando a Dios y el demonio en la misma frase? —Tsukki lo fulminó con la mirada — Bien, bien. Sólo decía que ya me voy.

Tsukki volteó a la ventana y se percató de la salida del sol. Había pasado toda la noche investigando en la biblioteca y estaba tan concentrado analizando nuevamente cada día desde su llegada que no se dio cuenta de la hora ni mucho menos de cuánto tiempo el demonio llevaba allí — Bien — Volvió a prestarle atención al libro.

— Recuerda alimentarte bien — Kuroo señaló la charola con comida sobre una pequeña mesa — Tsukki lo ignoró. Se dirigió a la puerta, recargó su frente sobre ella y suspiró cansado — Y no olvides descansar — Abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Pasada una hora Tsukki cerró el libro. Había dejado de prestarle atención hacía tiempo. Su cansancio le impedía seguir con su investigación que avanzaba a pasos muy lentos.

Diez días en ese infierno y no lograba nada. Decidió iniciar su investigación en la biblioteca. Los libros eran una importante fuente de información, pero la mayoría de ellos estaban en un idioma desconocido para él. Los que lograba entender eran literatura, recetas con ingredientes extraños o libros que resistían a abrirse. También encontró algunos libros sobre la historia de ese mundo, o eso parecía. Lo único que había descubierto era que en ese lugar habitaban todo tipo de entes: Demonios, hechiceros, brujas, híbridos, otros seres y para su sorpresa también humanos. Todos regidos por un emperador. Una monarquía absoluta. Entonces en donde diablos estaba. Diez días y eso era lo que había conseguido. Se sentía patético.

Soltó el libro sobre la pequeña mesa, al lado de un cristal curvo. La miro con disgustó y la tomó entre su mano.

—

 _— Ahora que recuerdo — Se acercó y le entrego algo — Es para ti._

 _— ¿Y esto?_

 _— Debes llevarlo en todo momento._

 _— Supongo que no me dirás para que es._

 _— Sólo tenlo contigo. Es lo único que necesitas saber._

 _— ¿Y si me niego?_

 _— Haz lo que quieras pero eso te ayudará en un futuro._

 _¿Acaso creía que era tonto? Sabía muy bien cuando alguien quería mantenerlo vigilado. Aceptó el "obsequio" sin poner pretexto. Le seguiría el juego por ahora. Ya después lo utilizaría en su contra._

—

Una esfera hueca y transparente que de vez en cuando emitía un brillo dorado. Creada de un material resistente que no se rompe con facilidad. La dejó caer, rebotó en el suelo y rodó por el piso tocar unos libros. De nuevo, no se rompió.

¿Qué era? "Algo para vigilarte" le decía su instinto. Además, le había dicho que quería divertirse con él y en todo ese tiempo que llevaba ahí apenas lo había visto en contadas ocasiones. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser? Fuera o no verdad debía tener precaución.

—

— Ah… Estoy cansado — Se quejó el de cabello castaño y ojos rubí — Y aburrido — Se recargó en el respaldo de su asiento de oro puro.

— No has hecho gran cosa — Entró al salón mientras leía un documento.

— Aun así mi trabajo es difícil — Comentó molesto — Dime Ku-chan — Lo miró a los ojos — ¿A pasado algo interesante en tu vida?

— No realmente — Siguió leyendo.

— Supongo que tu vida es más aburrida que la mía — Se acomodó en su trono — ¿Quieres hacerla más divertida? Kuroo-chan~ — Sonrió.

— Oh~… Supongo que no te han dado mucha atención ¿Verdad? — Le entregó la hoja.

— Muy cierto — Comenzó a leer el escrito — Tuvo que salir con el ejército hace días y no han regresado — Formó una cara de disgusto — Pero que se le puede hacer — Le regresó el escrito — Todo sea por la paz y el equilibrio — Comenzó a reír — Sí, claro.

— No sería más fácil si…

— Su alteza — La puerta se abrió y un soldado entró a toda velocidad — Las tropas han regresado. Nuestro capitán tiene el informe. Lo espera en la sala de reunión.

— Puedes irte — Ordeno Kuroo. El soldado hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

— Odio los informes — Se levantó del trono — Son aburridos.

— No te quejes — Tomó la capa que descansaba en el respaldo y se la colocó — Yo también las odio pero no me quejo.

— Pensé que te gustaban — Abrochó su prenda — Siempre estás al tanto de todo, sin perder cada detalle.

— Porque es mi deber.

— Cierto — Caminó a la puerta, se detuvo y volteó — ¿No vienes?

— Esperaré aquí. ¿O no piensas darle primero la bienvenida que sólo tú le das?

Sonrió — En ese caso aprovecha el tiempo para ir a que te revisen. No luces muy bien. También deberías buscar algo para entretenerte — Una sonrisa se formó en sus labios — O a alguien.

—

— Perdón por la tardanza — Habló el encapuchado.

— Está bien — Respondió una segunda persona cuyo silueta era oculta por la sombra del bosque.

Un búho sobre una rama arriba de ellos cantó y comenzó a acicalar su plumaje. El crepúsculo estaba por terminar, el aire soplaba con fuerza y los seres nocturnos comenzaban a despertar.

— Hay que adelantar los planes — Exclamó mientras observaba al ave.

— Por qué tanta prisa — Se escuchó entre ellos una voz cuyo dueño no hacía acto de presencia.

— No es prisa — Dijo mientras se recostaba en el tronco de un árbol — Sólo precaución.

—

Por tercera vez se mojó el rostro con agua. Había dormido lo suficiente en el día y necesitaba de sus cinco sentidos. Aunque sabía que no sería suficiente. Descansar de día no era lo mismo que hacerlo de noche, pero ese era el tiempo en el que el demonio regresaba. Se quedaba toda la noche y en la mañana lo dejaba completamente solo.

Volvió a la biblioteca, contempló por un tiempo la luna y las estrellas que comenzaba a hacerle compañía. ¿Era el mismo cielo? Lo parecía. Dejó de pensar en tonterías y volvió al libro. Necesitaba buscar una forma de escapar.

—

— Eso nos servirá — Habló la voz sin dueño.

— Pero hay que tener cautela — Dijo el acompañante — No hay que despertar sospechas.

El encapuchado suspiró cansado — Bien.

— Entonces es todo — Volvió a escucharse aquella voz.

Un relámpago retumbó en el cielo. El búho sobre ellos exclamó un grito y emprendió el vuelo.

— Ten cuidado. Se acerca una tormenta.

— Lo sé — Se levantó del suelo y se alejó del bosque.

Una vez solo, dirigió la mirada al cielo. El viento soplaba con mayor intensidad y la cortina gris devoraba el manto estrellado y con voz calmada habló en un susurro— Se acerca una tormenta.


	5. Intranquilidad

El capítulo lo tengo hace meses y apenas me di cuenta que no lo he subido a esta página TTnTT

Una disculpa por eso. Por suerte el otro capítulo ya está listo y esta vez será más largo.

* * *

— Bien, bien, bien — Observó el mapa con detenimiento — Bien, bien… bien — Tomó otro mapa y lo examinó. Asintió y los dejó en la mesa — He llegado a una conclusión… Esto es completamente aburrido.

— Deja de quejarte — Le regañó su consejero.

— Pero… pero…

— Nada de peros. Sigue con tus deberes.

— Que cruel eres Kuroo-chan.

— Se llama responsabilidad.

— La responsabilidad es cruel — Apoyó su cabeza en la mesa, observó el reloj y sus ojos brillaron — Oh vaya, pero que tarde — Estiró sus brazos — Es hora de tomar el té.

Al escuchar las palabras, un soldado asintió y salió del salón.

— Apenas es medio día — Habló Kuroo.

— El té del medio día.

— ¿Escapando de tus deberes?

— Como siempre — Asintió.

— Si él se entera se va a enojar por poner a un lado tus obligaciones.

— Que va. Él volvió a irse. Sólo se quedó unos cuantos días y se fue con el pretexto de que no debía descuidar su trabajo. No tiene mucho tiempo para mí — Se quejó.

— Eso debiste de haber pensado antes de nombrarlo capitán.

— Ese puesto no iba a estar vacío para siempre — Se levantó de su asiento — Tarde o temprano alguien tenía que ocuparlo. En fin. ¡Es hora de escapar de mis…! Quiero decir ¡Es hora de un pequeño pero merecido descanso!

—

— ¡Con un demo… — Aventó el libro contra la ventana. Dos días. Había desperdiciado dos días leyendo un libro que parecía perfecto para la situación en la que se encontraba y todo para nada. Eso sin contar la limpieza del lugar.

La biblioteca era un paraíso, lástima que estaba descuidada, muy descuidada. La mayoría de los libros estaban cubiertos de polvo y regados por todas partes. La verdad a él no le importaba mucho, podía soportarlo pero ¿Qué no podía limpiar de vez en cuando? Era más que obvio que el demonio no leía ni por error. No tenía pensado arreglar su desorden, pero cuando una pila mal acomodada le cayó encima, los libros no fueron lo único que lo cubrió. Se pasó el resto de la tarde estornudando. Después de eso, tardó varios días en limpiar. Mientras ordenaba, aprovechó para examinar mejor los libros. Uno por uno (incluso los que ya había visto, que eran la mayoría) los hojeó y los clasificó por si necesitaba consultarlos en un futuro... o cuando pudiera entenderles. Kuroo lo veía trabajar y ni siquiera se molestaba en recoger un triste libro.

Justo cuando estaba dándose por vencido, encontró un libro. Viejo y lleno de polvo se escondía en un rincón. "Mi llegada a este mundo y como escapé de él" Ese era el título. Cuando hojeó las primeras páginas descubrió que era un diario. Sintió un alivió al descubrir que lo entendía a la perfección. Leyó con detenimiento cada párrafo, analizó cada palabra, prestó atención a cada signo de puntuación. Hablaba sobre el mundo. Reconoció aspectos que ya conocía y agradeció los datos nuevos, dibujos sobre seres, plantas y lugares. Al final, el viajero logró escapar de ese mundo con el don de regresar cuando él quisiera. Escapar como lo hizo él parecía fácil y sin necesidad de magia, sólo debía buscar una forma de salir, recolectar pequeños ingrediente y dirigirse al lugar que le indicaba. Toda la lectura le había llenado de esperanza hasta que leyó la última página. Una dedicatoria: " _Espero que hayas disfrutado de la primera y ÚNICA obra literaria que escribo. Ahora deja de molestarme que no voy a escribirte otra."_

Caminó por toda la biblioteca. Maldijo al escritor del libro, al demonio que lo tenía en cautiverio y hasta se maldijo a sí mismo. Después de quince minutos de total maldiciones, detuvo su paso y respiró hondo. Se acercó a la ventana y levantó el libro. ¿Quién era el autor? No lo decía. Volvió a maldecirlo. Escuchó una pequeña risa. Observó por todo el lugar pero no encontró nada. Posiblemente su imaginación.

Se apoyó en la ventana e intentó abrirla. A pesar de que seguía sin abrirse, esta vez era diferente. Antes cuando intentaba abrir una ventana o puerta, no se movía ni hacía ruido alguno. Ahora, cada vez que lo hacía emitía un pequeño ruido y templaba un poco. Al principio era apenas perceptible pero conforme pasaban los días se hacía más notorio.

— Te lo dije — Escuchó detrás de él — Es inútil.

— Vale la pena intentarlo — Volteó a verlo.

— Es cierto lo que dicen — Habló Kuroo — Los humanos son muy testarudos.

— Qué quieres.

— Sólo vine a saludar. Oh, veo que estás matando el tiempo — Señaló el libro — ¿Significa que ya no piensas volver? — Tsukishima tronó la lengua y dejó molesto el libro sobre la mesa. Kuroo se acercó y examinó su contenido — ¿Has escrito literatura alguna vez?

— No pierdo mi tiempo en cosas que no me traen benefició alguno.

— Pero es divertido. Yo una vez lo intenté… no terminó muy bien.

— Me alegro por ti — Comenzó a buscar otro libro, esta vez uno que fuera productivo.

— Entonces… hasta dónde llegaste para darte cuenta que era un cuento — Lo observó con detenimiento — Siempre me he preguntado quién la escribió. Parece que odiaba a quién se lo dedicó. Ja, ja.

— No lo creo — Hojeó otro libro y lo devolvió a su lugar — La historia es interesante, la escritura impecable y los dibujos perfectos. El autor puso mucho esfuerzo como para hacer una historia a la fuerza.

Kuroo lo observó sin ánimo — Si tú lo dices — Dejó el libro en la mesa, observó el lugar y asintió a modo de aprobación — Hiciste un buen trabajo arreglando.

— Hice TÚ trabajo.

— Nunca te pedí que lo hicieras.

— Normalmente llegas más tarde — Ignoró su comentario.

— ¿Te incomoda que esté aquí?

— Me molesta — Se cruzó de brazos con libro en mano.

— Bien, me voy.

Kuroo salió de la biblioteca se dirigió a pasos lentos a su habitación mientras sus ojos se cerraban. Una vez dentro se dejó caer en la cama y cubrió su cabeza con la almohada. En menos de un minuto se encontraba en un profundo sueño.

—

— ¡Maestro! — Volvió a gritar por tercera ocasión la pequeña criatura con forma humana.

— ¿Qué?

— Le estoy diciendo si esta está bien — Le mostró una flor.

— Ah — La observó y asintió.

— Bien — Se alegró de haber elegido la correcta — ¿Sucede algo?

Guardó silencio por un rato, negó con la cabeza y le sonrió — Estoy bien.

— ¿Seguro?

— Seguro. Es hora de volver.

—

— Por favor — Suplicó — Sabes lo que pasará.

— Lo sé, lo sé — Kuroo caminaba por un solitario pasillo mientras leía un pergamino — Pero estoy bien.

— No es cierto.

— Ja, ja — Dobló una esquina — Deja de preocuparte.

— Kuroo-san — Lo sorprendió un soldado — Lo necesitan en el jardín.

— ¿El motivo?

— Ah… — Se detuvo a pensar.

— ¿No pudiste averiguar eso?

— Lo siento, yo…

— Bien — Suspiró — Voy enseguida.

— Sí — Se alejó pero se detuvo al escuchar que lo llamaban idiota — ¿Disculpe?

— Quiero decir, yo — Le enseñó lo que traía en la mano — Me equivoqué de pergamino — Sonrió. El soldado le regreso la sonrisa y se fue satisfecho con la respuesta — Eso fue peligroso.

— Lo siento — Se disculpó arrepentida la voz — No pude evitarlo.

— Ja, ja. Está bien. Yo también lo pensé.

—

— Ah~ Se siente tan bien ver el atardecer ¿No te parece, Kuroo-chan?

— ¿Solo me llamaste para eso, Oikawa-san?

— Hay que tener tiempo para admirar la naturaleza de vez en cuando. Aunque no fue por eso que te llamé.

— ¿Entonces?

— Sólo quiero saber ¿Cómo vas con eso?

— Igual que siempre.

— Oh ¿De verdad? — Entornó los ojos.

— ¿Estás insinuando algo?

Oikawa negó — Pero me sorprende que el anochecer está por llegar y tú siguas aquí.

— Estaba por irme.

— Ya veo. Entonces debes irte, no quiero que llegues tarde — Kuroo dio vuelta y comenzó a alejarse — Tetsuro.

— ¿Si? — Preguntó sin voltear a verlo.

— ¿Has dormido como se debe?

— No mucho.

— Deberías hacerlo.

—

Cansado, había decidido tomar un descanso en el sofá. Poco a poco se estaba quedando dormido, hasta que sintió una mirada sobre él. Ignoró esa sensación por unos minutos. Cuando ya no pudo más, lentamente levantó los párpados y se encontró con la mirada del demonio. Su rostro estaba a escasos centímetros del suyo. El demonio sonrió.

— ¿Te han dicho que luces lindo cuando duermes?

— ¿Te han dicho que eres patético?

— En más de una ocasión — Se apartó — ¿Cómo vas con la investigación?

— Deja de burlarte — Se levantó del sofá, se colocó sus lentes y volvió a prestarle atención al librero más cercano.

— Sabes — Se dirigió hacia él — No hemos tenido tiempo para conversar.

— No hay nada que decir, menos con alguien como tú.

— ¿Ni siquiera sobre lo que pasó esa noche?

— Una conversación sin sentido.

— ¿Por qué?

— Qué estás intentando.

— Sólo quiero tener una conversación.

— Bien. Hablemos de cómo puedo irme de este lugar.

— Te lo diré… — Suspiró con lentitud al sentir una presión sobre su cabeza — Después de que hablemos sobre lo otro.

— Mejor olvídalo. Eso es lo que yo estoy haciendo.

— ¿Y si no quiero?

— Ya basta.

— Necesito que me contestes algo.

— Olvídalo.

— Es importan… — El dolor de cabeza se intensificó.

— ¡Suficiente! ¡A dónde quieres llegar con esto! ¡¿Sobre lo que hicimos?! ¡O el cómo permití que llegaras tan lejos!

— Espera — Poco a poco la habitación comenzó a moverse. No le prestó atención.

— ¡Fue estúpido! ¡Fui un idiota! ¡Me dejé llevar y mira en dónde estoy!

— Tsu… Tsukki — A pesar de lo mal que se sentía debía estar tranquilo, pero ya era tarde.

— No escucharé más a un… — Intentó alejarse pero un peso se lo impidió. Cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba en el suelo. Sintió una respiración en su cuello y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo — Qué crees que estás... — Sintió el inmenso calor que desprendía el demonio y su agitado jadeo. No tardo en captar la situación. Kuroo ardía en fiebre.


	6. Salud En Decadencia

_Su pecho subía y bajaba a gran velocidad, su cuerpo dolía, sus ojos a duras penas podía mantenerlos despiertos, sus mejillas estaban coloradas y su frente ardía. Se sentía a morir._

 _—_ _La fiebre no baja —Habló el adulto de piel morena y cabello castaño mientras le quitaba el paño ahora caliente de la frente del menor —¡Necesito más agua!_

 _—_ _Se… señor sacerdote —Habló entre jadeos el pequeño de apenas cinco años —Estoy… ¿Estoy muriendo?_

 _—_ _Pero que cosas dices._

 _—_ _Yo… escuché que estoy..._

 _—_ _Eso no es cierto —Limpió el sudor que corría por el rostro del pequeño —No estás muriendo. Es sólo una fiebre, nada más —Le sonrió con cariño._

 _—_ _Entonces… por qué…_

 _—_ _¡Aquí está el agua! —A la habitación entró un segundo sacerdote de piel clara. Tomó un paño limpio, lo sumergió en el agua y lo colocó en la pequeña frente._

 _—_ _Mucho mejor ¿Verdad? —Preguntó al ver que el menor emitía un suspiro._

 _—_ _Intenta dormir —Acarició los cabellos del pequeño —Verás que mañana te sentirás mejor —El pequeño asintió sin mucho ánimo —Muy bien. Descansa, Kei._

 _Había sido un día muy difícil para él y su cuerpo se encontraba exhausto. Poco a poco sus parpados fueron ocultando sus ojos dorados. Y mientras perdía la consciencia, pudo captar parte de las últimas palabras de sus cuidadores. Unas palabras que marcaron su futuro._

 _—…_ _no podemos permitir que regrese a su hogar..._

 _—…_ _educarlo y explotar su potencial…_

Tsukishima contemplaba la ventana mientras su menta divagaba en esos recuerdos que creyó haber olvidado. Suspiró con pesadez. Cómo podía recordar eso y no a su… Un ruido lo distrajo y su mirada se tornó seria ante el demonio que estaba en el sofá.

—Lo siento —Se disculpó el demonio mientras se quitaba el paño húmedo de la frente —Creo que te asusté.

—Me sorprendiste —Contestó Kei mientras lo observaba del otro lado de la biblioteca —Eso es todo.

—Ya veo —Se recargó en el respaldo —Gracias —Mostró el paño que seguía en su mano —Me ha servido de mucho.

—Tsk. Ni lo menciones —Habló —Si te he ayudado no es porque quiera. Si algo te pasa entonces me vería en problemas, recuerda que no puedo salir de este lugar. Tú muerte significaría la… —Su frase quedó en el aire y no pudo evitar los recuerdos que llegaron a su mente. Tsukishima frunció enojado el entrecejo.

—Aun así —Ignoró su frase que había quedado a medias —Gracias.

—Cómo… Cómo alguien como tú puede enfermarse.

—¿Alguien como yo?

—Un demonio.

—El que seamos seres fuera de la comprensión humana no nos hace inmune a lo que les afecta a ustedes. Es divertido como creen que somos inmortales ¿De dónde sacaron tales tonterías?

—No tiene sentido.

Kuroo suspiró —Escucha Tsukki. Tsukishima —Corrigió al ver su rostro molesto —Ustedes nos llaman demonios, monstruos, fantasmas o como quieras, pero para nosotros ustedes son algo parecido. Dime, qué habría pasado si hubieras nacido en este mundo ¿Cuál sería tu perspectiva hacía el lugar de dónde vienes? —Tsukishima no contestó —En cierta forma, los que habitamos este mundo no somos tan diferentes a los del tuyo. Nosotros podemos enfermarnos, reír, llorar, sufrir —Lo observó fijamente —Amar.

—Si eso es cierto —Tomó un libro del estante más cercano —Entonces son más patéticos de lo que creí.

—Jaja. Puede que tengas razón —Observó el amanecer a través de la ventana —Ya debo irme —Se dirigió a la puerta —Gracias por tus atenciones.

—Es mejor que vayas a descansar —Habló Tsukisima mientras tomaba otro libro en sus manos.

—¿Preocupado por mí? —Tsukishima lo observó con frialdad —Cierto. Si yo muero tú lo haces.

—Es bueno que lo entiendas —Contestó molesto.

—Aunque talvez deba empeorar para recibir un poco más de tus atenciones.

—Idiota.

Kuroo caminaba a pasos lentos, recargándose en la pared de vez en cuando. La fiebre no había bajado y se sentía peor.

—Kuroo-san —De nuevo se escuchó esa pequeña voz.

—No te preocupes —Bajó con cuidado las escaleras.

—Si gusta puedo utilizar mi mag…

—Olvídalo —Cortó en seco mientras entraba con cuidado a su estudio —Sigues recuperándote.

—Pero…

—Estoy bien —Se acercó al escritorio. De uno de los cajones sacó una pequeña botella y tomó su contenido, haciendo una mueca de disgusto por el sabor amargo —¿Lo ves? —Sonrió —Ya me siento mejor. Además de que no puedes curarme.

—Kuroo-san —Habló la voz con desánimo.

—Vamos pequeña, no te pongas triste. Ahora —Unió sus palmas —Hay que volver al trabajo.

—

Había sido una mañana muy agotadora. Lo peor de todo era que a pesar de ser medio día ya se encontraba exhausto y quería descansar. Suspiró resignado al recordar que dormir era lo primero en su lista de deseos y último en la de deberes. Primero debía terminar ese brebaje antes de que llegara.

 _—_ _¡Maestro!_

 _—_ _¿Qué?_

 _—_ _Le estoy diciendo si esta flor está bien._

 _—_ _Ah —La observó y asintió._

 _—_ _Bien. ¿Sucede algo?_

 _—_ _Estoy bien._

 _—_ _¿Seguro?_

 _—_ _Seguro._

Aquella tarde había tenido un mal presentimiento. No estaba seguro si era verdadero o no, pero prefirió ser precavido. Desde entonces se concentró en crear lo que estaba haciendo.

El sonido de la puerta lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Dejó sin mucho ánimo su tarea y se dirigió a la entrada. Su visita inesperada no lo tomó por sorpresa.

—Porque no me sorprende —Habló el hechicero sin mucho ánimo.

—Oh, vamos. Hace tiempo que no visito tu humilde hogar —Entró a la cabaña sin invitación por parte de su dueño —¿Y eso es lo primero que dices?

— Luces terrible, Kuroo —Volvió a trabajar en la mesa.

—Nada sin importancia —Se dejó caer en el pequeño sofá y observó a su alrededor —Todo sigue igual que la última vez ¿No te cansas de lo mismo?

—Así me gusta, además —Lo observó con ojos felinos —No soy el único que ha dejado todo igual.

—Claro —Se colocó a su lado y tomó varias flores secas —¿Y dónde está el pequeño?

—Buscando lágrimas de sauce y susurros de nieve —Respondió mientras le quitaba las flores al demonio y las colocaba en un pequeño mortero.

—Ya veo —El hechicero siguió con lo suyo y Kuroo suspiró —Escucha —Se rascó la nuca mientras lo observaba indeciso. Podía inventar un cuento pero decidió hablar sin rodeo. Sabía que él era inteligente y la más grande de las mentiras no podría con él —Necesito…

— Dentro de unos días estará listo.

— ¿Eh?

—La medicina estará dentro de unos días. A eso viniste ¿verdad?

—Ja, ja —Rio nervioso —Sí que eres listo, nada se te escapa.

—Entonces el presentimiento era cierto —Susurró —Tomaste algo antes de venir ¿Verdad?

—Algo como qué.

—Algo para reducir tu malestar.

—No —Mintió.

—

 _La fiebre no paraba. No importaba cuantas compresas le pusieran o tazas con infusiones tomará. Su estado empeoraba a cada momento, siendo acompañado ahora por vómitos y escalofríos. En esos momentos estaba despierto, pero también lo suficientemente cansado como para abrir sus párpados._

 _—_ _¿Por qué tenemos que cuidarlo? —Escuchó con molestia a una de sus cuidadoras —Me dan asco los enfermos._

 _—_ _Hermana, no hable de esa forma —Esta vez habló una voz más dulce —Pobre criatura de Dios —Sintió una cálida mano acariciar su frente —Rezaré para que se recuperé y pueda regresar pronto a su hogar._

 _—_ _¿Estás loca? Si pone un pie fuera de aquí será dentro de un ataúd._

 _—_ _Pero su familia ha de extrañarlo._

 _—_ _Eso le importa un carajo a la iglesia. El Vaticano lo necesita._

 _—_ _¿No… volveré? —Preguntó entre jadeos mientras abría con esfuerzo los ojos. Su visión era borrosa y lo único que distinguía era dos siluetas al lado de la cama._

 _—_ _Ja ¿Volver? A dónde._

 _—_ _A… casa —Respondió mientras intentaba sentarse._

 _—_ _Lo siento pequeño —Se disculpó la dulce voz mientras tocaba su pecho —Pero no puedes volver._

 _La cálida mano que posaba en su pecho comenzó a sentirse helada y rígida. Kei intentó alejarse pero no podía moverse. Lentamente la mano fue bajando hasta llegar a su abdomen, sintiendo ahora un calor que quemaba esa parte de su cuerpo._

 _—_ _No puedes volver —Volvió a repetir. Su voz cálida y dulce se había convertido en áspera y aguda —Porque ya estás muerto._

Tsukishima se incorporó en la cama. Su respiración era agitada y su cuerpo temblaba. Se llevó una mano a su abdomen y suspiró al no sentir dolor ¿Había sido un sueño? Sólo el final.

Se revolvió el cabello y chasqueó molesto la lengua. Se talló los ojos y bufó al darse cuenta que seguía en ese mismo cuarto: los mismos muebles de madera fina, el mismo candelabro colgante, las mismas cortinas de seda roja con decorados de felinos negros. Todo igual a excepción de los libros que antes no estaban ahí.

Se levantó de la cama mientras tomaba el libro que estaba leyendo antes de quedarse dormido y lo colocó en la mesa de noche, al lado de la espera con la que tenía que llevar a todos lados. Antes de volver a la biblioteca, nuevamente se llevó la mano a esa zona. Sin duda había sido un sueño, pero… _"Porque ya estás muerto"._ Su piel se erizó al recordar esa voz. Negó con la cabeza y emprendió el paso hacía la biblioteca.

—

—Recuerda las indicaciones, Kuroo —Le entregó la medicina.

—Bien —Guardo la botellita —Gracias, me has salvado.

—También recuerda que eso no te curará. Volverás a decaer.

—No es necesario que te preocupes por mí.

—Kuroo —Habló el hechicero —Ten cuidado.

—Estaré bien, no te preocupes.

—Si sigues así, morirás —Kuroo se detuvo —Debes arreglar el lío en el que te metiste.

—Gracias por preocuparte pero ya es tarde —Volvió a caminar —Recuerda que ya he muerto.

—

Había pasado una semana y Tsukishima seguía haciéndose las mismas preguntas desde lo ocurrido ¿Un demonio se enfermaba? Al parecer sí. Entonces, ¿Todo lo que había aprendido era mentira? ¿Dónde se encontraba realmente? Soltó un largo suspiro. Sus avances eran un desastre y cada que pasaba el tiempo obtenía más preguntas que respuestas.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió y observó a Kuroo entrar con bandeja en mano. Lo dejó en la mesa, le regaló una sonrisa y salió. No le preguntó por su progreso ni se quedó para hablar de cualquier tontería. Sólo entraba para dejarle algo de comer y se iba, eso era todo. Desde el incidente no le hablaba mucho y apenas tenía contacto con él. ¿Lo estaba evitando? Fuera lo que fuera, algo le andaba ocultando.

—

—Kuroo-chan —Habló Oikawa mientras firmaba una petición —La verdad me has sorprendido.

—¿Y la sorpresa es debido a?

—Que pensé que estabas enfermo. Te envío a casa y al día siguiente regresas como si nada ¿Tomaste algo?

—No estaba enfermo —Se encogió de hombros —Sólo cansado.

—Bueno, pues debes volver a descansar —Lo señaló —Porque vuelves a estar pálido.

—Jaja —rio —Es un honor que el rey se preocupe por mí pero estoy bien.

—Bueno —Sonrió —Me alegra que lo estés.

—Si no necesita algo más, me retiro. El atardecer está por comenzar.

—Muy cierto —Asintió y Kuroo caminó hacía la salida —Tetsuro.

—¿Sí?

—Ten cuidado —Su sonrisa desapareció y su voz se endureció —Mucho cuidado.

Uno tras otro los días pasaban y Kuroo evitaba cada vez más el contacto con Tsukishima. Los dolores eran peores y la poción había dejado de hacer efecto. Eso estaba mal, muy mal. Las escaleras le costaban y cada paso era uno tortura. Con esfuerzo se dirigió a la biblioteca pero Tsukishima no estaba ahí. Suspiró con pesadez y se dirigió a su habitación. Ya no le importaba nada. Necesitaba verlo, lo necesitaba a él.

—Kuroo-san —Volvió a escucharse la voz con más preocupación —Esto está mal.

—Está bien, está bien —Sus piernas le fallaron, teniendo que sostenerse en la pared para evitar caer —No es nada.

—¡Qué no es nada! —Lo reprendió —Estás… —Kuroo se cubrió la boca y comenzó a toser sin consideración —Necesito avisarle al maestro.

—Ni se te ocurra.

—Pero…

—¡He dicho que no! —Habló con fuerza.

Volvió a toser y manchas escarlatas cubrieron la pared. Se limpió la sangre de su boca y volvió a caminar. Sólo dos pasos fueron suficientes para que su fuerza le fallara y cayera al suelo. La vista comenzó a nublarse y la pequeña voz diciendo su nombre se le hacía cada vez más lejana.

—

Tsukishima caminaba por un largo pasillo con su vista en el libro que había dejado en su habitación. Había dejado de ver a Kuroo en los últimos dos días y no pudo evitar sentir una incomodidad en su pecho. Tronó molesto la lengua y entró a la biblioteca.

Una voz alarmada lo tomó por sorpresa.

—¡Maestro! ¡Maestro! —Comenzó a escucharse con desesperación.

—¡Quién es! —Demando el sacerdote con voz firme al aire.

—Kuroo-san —La voz se quebró —Kuroo-san está…

Debía admitirlo, ya no podía más. No tuvo cuidado y estaba pagando las consecuencias. Sonrió ante la ironía de su situación. Mientras su conciencia se alejaba de la realidad, la imagen de esa persona diciéndole " _Luces patético_ " llegó a su mente.

—Sin duda ahora lo soy —Emitió en un leve susurró.

—¡Serás un idiota! —Escuchó. Kuroo levantó el rostro con esfuerzo. Sonrió con discreción ante esa persona que se dirigía a él a pasos acelerados —¡Te dije que descansarás!

—Kei —Habló entre jadeos —Lo siento. Te estoy causando problemas.

—Si de verdad lo sintieras no me hubieras traído a este infierno en primer lugar —Soltó un largo suspiro —En verdad luces patético.

—¿Verdad? —Rio ante su comentario.

Kei dejó el libro que traía en mano en una mesita y se acercó a él con intención de ayudarlo a levantarse.

—¡No! ¡No lo haga! —Volvió a retumbar la voz —¡No toque a Kuroo-san!

—Primero me dices que él está en problemas ¿Y ahora no quieres que lo ayude? —Habló molesto.

—No es eso, es sólo que…

—Estoy bien. Yo… de verdad…—Intentó levantarse pero una fuerte tos acompañada con más sangre se lo impidieron.

—Hey, espera —Lo sujetó del hombro.

Kuroo emitió una mueca de dolor, se separó de él y sujetó con fuerza donde lo había tocado mientras se recargaba en la pared. Tsukishima se extrañó ante esa reacción.

—Muéstrame tu hombro.

—Estoy…

Tsukishima no espero a que terminara y con agilidad movió sus prendas hasta llegar a su objetivo, revelando aquella parte que había palpado antes. Sus ojos mostraron sorpresa al percatarse que la silueta de su mano estaba impregnada como quemadura en la piel bronceada del demonio.

—Por eso le dije que no lo tocara. Si usted lo hace, Kuroo-san sufrirá.

—Tsk. Debiste aclarar ese punto antes.

—Kei —Lo sujetó de la muñeca. Emitió una mueca de dolor mientras su mano emitía humo y su palma ardía —De verdad…

—Idiota —Intentó zafarse del agarre —Te estás lastimando.

—No debí traerte —Tsukishima dejó de forcejear —Yo —Sus parpados se fueron cerrando mientras soltaba la muñeca del menor —Lo siento.

—Es broma —Susurró —Es broma ¿Verdad? —Tenía que serlo. Una maldita broma. ¿Acaso había dicho que no debió de traerlo? Después de todo lo que le había hecho ¿Se estaba disculpando así como si no fuera la gran cosa? Tsukishima frunció el ceño y apretó sus dientes —Dime que es una broma lo que acabas de decir— Kuroo no se movió —¡Maldita sea! —Se levantó —Después de tenerme encerrado ¿Te disculpas como si nada? — El demonio no respondió —¡Para que me trajiste aquí entonces! —De nuevo nada —¡Responde! —Enojado sujetó el libro que había dejado y lo arrojó a la pared sin importarle en donde cayera.

Tsukishima no se sorprendió al ver que Kuroo seguía inconsciente. Tsukishima no se sorprendió al escuchar que la pequeña y molesta voz emitir un grito. Tsukishima no se sorprendió al… Tsukishima se sorprendió.

El sonido de cristales romperse penetró en sus oídos. Volteó hacía el crujido y se percató de la ventana que adornaba la pared. El cristal tenía un enorme agujero en medio. El suelo era adornado por pequeños fragmentos filosos y el libro que lanzó había desaparecido.

Haciendo caso omiso al demonio inconsciente y a la voz que gritaba, se acercó a la ventana. Observó el escrito que ahora estaba en el gran jardín, acompañado de más cristales. El viento sopló y sintió una brisa colarse por la abertura recién formada.

Con mano temblorosa sujetó la manija de esa gran ventana. Muchas veces había intentado abrir cada puerta y ventana que daba al exterior pero ninguna se dignaba a moverse. Aspiro hondo y tiro de ella. El sonido de un click y la ventana abriéndose con facilidad le indicaron la realidad. Después de tanto encerrado en ese lugar, por fin era libre.


End file.
